User talk:Xgmx
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 12:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi there. Just for your information, this wiki is an encyclopedia about the show "Star Trek", written mainly from an "in-universe" point of view and focussing on the "canon" aspects of the Trek franchise. Articles for random gaming websites don't have a place here, especially when they seem to be copied from a wiki with an incompatible license. Please do not recreate the article that has been deleted twice now. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 23:36, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Alright, I am terribly sorry for the spam, it just seemed like a good idea at the time.--Xgmx 02:28, 14 March 2008 (UTC) "Sidebars" Rather than adding in the sidebars that you have been adding to various organizations, it is often best to discuss layout and format, and then when implementing them, to stick to the style that we already use here on MA/en, which isn't like the one you've been adding. Thanks -- Sulfur 13:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, since you're obviously not paying attention to your talk page. STOP ADDING SIDEBARS. Which ones? Things like the Borg Collective, Klingon Empire, etc. The stuff in some of those is plain out incorrect, and much of it is pretty useless. Oh, and they're improperly formatted. I would strongly suggest starting up a forum thread (in Ten Forward) about the possibility of such sidebars and a list of what they might contain. Not just adding them with useless information, and adding them incorrectly, to pages. -- Sulfur 13:54, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Your Block on WikiSciFi I don't want you to contact me on my Memory Alpha talk page. If you need to contact me, use your talk page on WikiSciFi, which you should be able to edit. If you can't do that edit as an anon.--Long Live the United Earth 21:06, 22 April 2008 (UTC)